mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kentarō Itō
| birth_place = Hachiōji, Tokyo | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = Ito Kentaro | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits =''Hamtaro'' as Taisho-kun Bleach as Renji Abarai Naruto as Choji Akimichi Kiniro no Corda as Ryotaro Tsuchiura Ryusei no Rockman as War-Rock | website = | agent = }} is a seiyū who was born in Hachiōji, Tokyo, Japan. He has been affiliated with Mediarte since May 2009. Notable anime roles * Ai No Kusabi(Remake 2010) - Riki * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! WGP - Brett Astaire * Blade of the Immortal - Shido Hishiyasu * Bleach - Renji Abarai * Blood+ - Akihiro Okamura * Buso Renkin - Washio * Captain Tsubasa: Road to Dream 2002 - Ken Wakashimazu * Ceres, The Celestial Legend - Yūhi Aogiri * Chou sei Kantai Sazer-X - Fire Shogun Blaird * Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 0013 * D.Gray Man - Level 3 Akuma * Dai-Guard- Shunsuke Akagi * Demonbane - Daijuuji Kurou * Dragon Shadow Spell - Sig * Dokkiri Doctor - Rokoro Shibuya * Doraemon: Zeusdesu Naida - Kumo-Kotojin * Digimon Adventure - Yukidarumon * Digimon Frontier - Katsuharu * Flame of Recca - Minamio * Fullmetal Alchemist - Barry the Chopper * Gilgamesh - Fujisaki Isamu * Great Teacher Onizuka - Punk * Ikoku Irokoi Romantan - Ranmaru Ōmi * Junjo Romantica - Hiroki Kamijo * Hamtaro - Taisho-kun (Boss) * Happiness! - Shinya Kamijyō * Hikaru no Go - Tetsuo Kaga * Kyou Kara Maoh! - Alford Markina * Kiniro no Corda (a.k.a. La Corda D'Oro) - '''Ryoutaro Tsuchiura' * Koutetsu Sangokushi - Shigi Taishiji * The Law of Ueki - Guitar * Majuu Zensen THE APOCALYPSE - Shin'ichi Kuruma * MäR Mr. Hook * Martian Successor Nadesico and Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness- Jun Aoi * Rockman EXE series - Shadowman * Momoko Kaeru no Utaga Ki Koeruyo- Kuroki Senjou * Naruto - Chouji Akimichi * NEEDLESS - Momiji Teruyama * Ookiku Furikabutte - Tomoya Takii * Ryusei no Rockman - War-Rock * Rental Magica - Hyodo * Saiunkoku Monogatari - Rou Ensei * Super Doll★Licca-chan - Doll Isamu * Strange Dawn - Shall * Superior Defender Gundam Force - Deathscythe * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Brron * Zombie-Loan - Asou Sotetsu Character Themes * Bleach Beat Collection - Renji Abarai ** Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior ** Standing To Defend You ** Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta Drama CDs * Bleach Volume 1: The Night Before The Execution - Renji Abarai * Bleach Volume 2: Hanatarou's Lost Item - Renji Abarai * Bleach Volume 3: The Night Before the Confusion - Renji Abarai * Hana-Kimi - Kayashima Taiki * Junjou Romantica as Kamijou Hiroki * Ai no kusabi 2007-10 as Riki * Oyaji Hiroimashita as Ryouji Video Games * Black Matrix - Zero * Bleach: Blade Battlers - Renji Abarai * Bleach: Blade Battlers 2 - Renji Abarai * Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 - Renji Abarai * Bleach: Heat The Soul 3 - Renji Abarai * Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 - Renji Abarai * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Renji Abarai * Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter - Bosch * Daemon Bride (Asuma Shidou/Satan) * Dragon Force (PS2 remake) - Mikhal of Izumo * Enchanted Arms - Ooka * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind - Guido Mista * Rockman X4 - Rockman X * Star Ocean: The First Departure - Dorn Marto * Street Fighter III 3rd Strike - Yun * Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition - Yun * Tales of Phantasia (PlayStation remake) - Chester Barklight * Togainu no Chi (PS2 remake) - Touya PC Games * Clannad - ''Tomoya Okazaki (Visual Novel) * ''Yuusha (You Can't Escape from the Heroine) - ''Maou Saga (Hentai Posing Battle Fantasy) Dubbing roles * ''Transformers Animated - Lugnut External links * Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Hachiōji ar:كينتارو إيتو es:Kentarō Itō fr:Kentarō Itō it:Kentarō Itō ja:伊藤健太郎 (声優) fi:Kentarō Itō zh:伊藤健太郎